Name Less Shin
by RrikoAnya
Summary: (Titulo sujeto a cambios) Kioma es un joven que intenta reiniciar su vida, en su nueva escuela conoce a Waleska, una chica mestiza, ambos se meterán en líos cuando el pasado de Kio regrese para atacarlos (Asco de Summary)


Hola~ Anya al habla n.n Pues este es el primer fic que haremos, no sabemos cuantos capítulos tendrá pero les aseguro que serán así bien awesome XD  
Amor, Shonen, magia, misterio ¿Qué más pueden pedir?  
**Kioma y Waleska son propiedad nuestra junto con los otros personajes**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

¿Un joven de 17 años se encontraba a las afueras de un gran edificio blanco, el cual sería su nuevo centro educacional. _**-Espero no llamar mucho la atención aquí-**_ sonrió el castaño, era de contextura delgada, pero eso no le impedía el ser fuerte y rápido. Aunque claro, se debía también a sus orígenes.

El joven entró al edificio, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y a paso constante por el pasillo. Días antes había hecho un recorrido por la escuela para conocerla; se detuvo frente a una puerta y miró hacia arriba para asegurarse que era el sitio que buscaba _**-salón 4-A, si, es aquí-**_ sacó su mano derecha de su bolsillo y con ella abrió la puerta para poder entrar, ya adentro vio a los que serían sus compañeros; cada uno en su respectivo lugar, y a la maestra en su escritorio **-llega a tiempo, por favor escoja un lugar y siéntese-** dijo ella con una amable sonrisa en su rostro, el castaño obedeció y fue a su pupitre. Minutos después las clases dieron inicio y la maestra pidió al chico nuevo presentarse. **-Como pudieron observar tenemos nuevos miembros en nuestro salón, por favor levántate y presentate a los demás- **El castaño dio un pequeño suspiro, casi imperceptible, seguidamente se levantó para realizar lo que la maestra le pidió. _**-Buenos días. Mi nombre es: Kioma, apellido: Kanzaki, vengo de un pequeño pueblo al sur de la ciudad, espero que podamos ser amigos- **_Dio una sonrisa al terminar, el joven no se sentía seguro, después de todo, él sólo quería empezar de nuevo, por eso se mudó a la ciudad. Se sentó de nuevo y esperó que la maestra continuara **-Gracias por presentarte; ahora jóvenes sería lo mejor ver cómo serán evaluados-** un quejido se escuchó por parte de toda la clase, junto con un suspiro de la profesora al notar la actitud de los jóvenes.-¿_Evaluaciones?. Tan pronto hablando de eso- _Pensó el castaño y suspiró otra vez -_Un momento, ella dijo: 'nuevos miembros' ¿es decir que no soy el único?, ¿Quien será el otro nuevo estudiante?-_

un estruendo se escuchó afuera del salón, sorprendiendo al chico, la puerta se abrió lentamente mostrando a una chica que la profesora miró de reojo**-Llega tarde señorita…- **_**. -Romanov-**_ la chica hizo una pequeña reverencia_**-¡siento haber llegado tarde!-**_ la maestra volvió a suspirar**-No es necesario eso, sólo preséntese y tome un asiento- **siguiendo las indicaciones de su superiora la chica se puso en frente de la clase, gracias a esto Kioma la logro ver bien, -_Así que ella es la chica nueva, es un tanto peculiar-_ lo que más resaltaba de la chica era su largo cabello negro atado al final con un listón de color rojo, dejando dos grandes mechones acomodándose en su pecho y sus ojos grisáceos cubiertos por un par de lentes de armazón café **-**_**U-Un g-gusto. M-Me llamo Waleska y me apellido Romanov, v-vivo en la c-ciudad desde hace tiempo p-pero iba en otra escuela y-y… Espero que nos llevemos bien**_\- tras esa presentación algo extraña, la chica buscó un lugar y por suerte había uno, un sitio a lado de Kioma, sin mirar a nadie sacó un cuaderno junto con un lápiz para anotar, algo que se podía percibir a simple vista era lo apenada que estaba por su presentación tan abrupta, tratando de disimularlo escribió en su cuaderno con la cabeza un poco baja todo lo que la maestra había anotado en el pizarrón. Kioma todo ese tiempo la observaba de reojo; él había aprendido a identificar pequeños detalles de su entorno. Trató de saludar a la chica de anteojos, levantó un poco su mano y la usaría para llamar la atención de la chica al tocarle el hombro; Acción que no pudo completar, pues la profesora se había percatado de lo que él tenía pensado, creyendo que molestaría a la chica **-Señor Kanzaki, ¿tiene algo que aportar a la clase?- **El joven se detuvo al escuchar su nombre _**-Ah, no, nada- **_dijo un poco molesto **-Si no es nada, por favor ya no se distraiga- **añadió la maestra. Kioma suspiro aún disgustado y continuó haciendo anotaciones en su cuaderno, hasta que fue interrumpido **-Eh, oye- **dijo el chico que estaba atrás de Kioma mientras le tocaba el hombro _**-si, ¿que pasa?- **_Giró un poco la cabeza el castaño para ver al chico quien le hablaba **-e-etto... ¿me prestas un lápiz? **Dijo el joven con una sonrisa, una que dejaba notar lo apenado que el chico estaba _**-¿un lápiz? ¿que pasa con el tuyo?- **_añadió Kioma, un poco sorprendido por la petición del chico; Era el primer día ¿y no llevaba un lápiz? **-s-se me perdió- **dio una leve risa tratando de excusarse _**-e-está bien, descuida- **_dijo Kioma mientras sacaba otro lápiz para dárselo al chico, cuando lo tuvo en su mano se lo entregó a su compañero _**-toma, la próxima vez deberías traer uno de repuesto- **_El chico tomó el lápiz y agradeció a Kioma **-Claro, lo tendré en cuenta... por cierto me llamo Kayaba, Kayaba Haku-**luego de la pequeña presentación de Haku ambos continuaron con sus respectivas anotaciones, el tiempo pasó y el timbre se dejó escuchar. La hora del almuerzo había llegado **-Ya pueden salir- **se oyó la voz de la muestra y los estudiantes salieron, pero no todos; Kioma esperaba que todos salieran, se sorprendió un poco al notar que la chica de ojos grises también continuaba sentada en su lugar, esta había sacado un libro de fantasía algo grueso y un chocolate el cual dejó a un lado, abrió el libro casi por la mitad y comenzó a leer, la chica estaba tan concentrada que no notaba que el castaño seguía en el salón. Kioma sintió curiosidad al ver el libro y trató de hablarle a la chica _**-Ho-Hola... ¿p-puedo saber de qué trata el libro?- **_Sonriente se acercó un poco más a la joven, la voz del chico sacó de su mundo a Waleska, volteó a verlo intentando esconder su nerviosismo**-**_**Priv...Ho-Hola-**_ siguiendo a responder la pregunta le mostró al joven el libro_**-E-Eh p-pues, es de fantasía y-y de la época medieval y...p-perdón no sé cómo describirlo bien-**_ suspiro, dejando el libro en su pupitre, pero sin quitarle la mirada al joven _**-suena interesante, ¿hay dragones en la historia? ... espera, ¿que habías dicho antes del "hola" ? ¿que significa priv? **_Habló el castaño con una sonrisa en sus labios y curiosidad al pensar en esa extraña palabra, al menos él no la conocía, mientras tanto la azabache se arrepentía de haber dicho eso, su tonto hábito la había delatado_**-i-iba a decir 'Privet' es hola en ruso-**_quería no decir más, por lo cual cambio rapido al tema original_**\- y sobre el libro, si hay dragones, bastantes- **_forzó una sonrisa, mientras volvía a abrir el libro _**-debe ser un buen libro- **_dio una leve risa para tratar de tranquilizar a ambos, pues él también estaba nervioso, aunque eso no frenaba su curiosidad _**-¿porque dirías 'hola' en Ruso? - **_por suerte para la chica fueron interrumpidos, Haku, el chico que le pidió el lápiz a Kioma había regresado al salón **-Kioma, ¿porque no has ido afuera?- **Haku estaba intrigado por la sedición del castaño sobre quedarse en el salón _**-simplemente hoy no estoy de humor, aquí puedo estar tranquilo- **_dijo Kioma con un tono serio mientras regresaba lentamente a su asiento, la chica que tenía el libro aprovechó para volver a su lectura **-¿eh? ¿como que no estás de humor?, vamos, debes salir, si no tienes dinero yo te presto- **Haku tomó a Kioma del brazo y lo llevaba jalando, el castaño trataba de resistirse, pero no usaba toda su fuerza _**-¡E-espera! ¿qué hay de Waleska?- **_Kioma no quería dejar a la chica sola **-¿Waleska?- **El chico vio a Kioma y este señaló a la joven de anteojos _**-ella es Waleska... ¿Waleska quieres venir?- **_el joven que estaba jalando a Kioma se detuvo **-Oh si, la chica nueva; perdona, no te vi... ¿quieres acompañarnos?- **sonrió mientras miraba a Waleska, esta, al no saber qué decir, sólo afirmo con la cabeza guardando el libro en su bolso, al menos los nervios no la habían paralizado. El grupo de 3 salió al patio de la escuela **-¿si trajeron algo para comer?- **dijo Haku mientras avanzaban _**-Yo no traje nada, estoy bien, lo único que quiero es recostarme en el césped- **_respondió un poco serio Kioma. La mudanza a la ciudad lo tenía un poco agotado **-¿Que hay de ti Waleska?-** volvió a hablar el otro chico al escuchar la respuesta del castaño_**-¿Yo? Eh... solo traje un chocolate pero ya me lo acabé-**_ al no estar acostumbrada a estar acompañada su tono mostraba un poco de incomodidad y su típica seriedad aun así lograba disimularlo, continuaron caminando hasta que Kioma vio un gran Arce que proyectaba su sombra _**-Es perfecto- **_murmuró el castaño mientras se acercaba al árbol, acompañado de Waleska y Haku. Kioma se acostó al pie del árbol y con su brazo cubrió sus ojos que estaban cerrados y mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, se sentía cómodo, los demás se sentaron a su lado para hacerle compañía **-Debo admitir que si es agradable estar aqui... ¿no te nos unes Waleska- **Dijo Haku mientras se recostaba, pensaba no preocuparse por las clases, al menos por ese momento_**\- ¿eh? S-Si**_\- la chica se había distraído un rato, hasta que el joven la llamó, se sentó un poco alejada de los dos chicos, evitando el contacto visual lo mejor que se pudiera **-¿A que escuela ibas antes Waleska?- **las palabras provenían de la boca de Haku, quien trataba de hacer sentir cómodos a los chicos nuevos. Pero la respuesta a esa pregunta debía esperar, pues frente a ellos apareció un hombre alto de contextura robusta, pero no demasiada y cabello desaliñado negro. **-No pensé que fueses un flojo Kio- **habló el sujeto en tono de burla, vestía con un traje celeste metalizado y detalles en blanco, los chicos que acompañaban a Kioma estaban sorprendidos y veían sin decir nada, pero Kioma aún continuaba tranquilo; movió un poco el brazo que estaba cubriendo sus ojos para ver de reojo al sujeto, respondiéndole _**-Eso a ti no te importa- **_El hombre frente a él dio una pequeña sonrisa **-Aunque si eres valiente, ¿o eres torpe?.. Seré breve, Tienes dos horas, te estaré esperando en el altar que está en la entrada de la ciudad, ahí demostrarás tu valor- **Al escucharlo, Kioma un poco extrañado se sentó en el césped para verlo de frente _**-Ja, estas loco, ¿Qué te hace pensar que iré? - **_El hombre se acercó a Waleska y la tomó, ella trataba de zafarse dando patadas y golpes a como podía, pero sus esfuerzos no eran suficientes. El hombre volvió a ver a Kioma **-Jejeje... Tendrás que ir, sino ella no volverá- **Kioma lo veía molesto, rápidamente se levantó _**-Ella no ha hecho nada, ¡DEJALA!- **_Kioma se preparaba para darle un golpe al hombre que sostenía a la chica, pero se detuvo, No sabía que podría hacerle a la chica en ese momento. El hombre vio sus intenciones y rió **-Dos horas, a partir de este momento... No llegues tarde... oh, y, algo más, ve preparado- **dicho lo último el sujeto del traje raro desapareció con la chica, dejando a Kioma enojado. A su lado Haku quien volvía a la normalidad **-O-Oye... ¿quien era ese tipo?, parecía conocerte- **Tratando de llamar la atención de Kioma _**-No tengo idea de quien es él, eso en este momento no es importante, debo apresurarme- **_Sin más Kioma, empezó a caminar, pero el joven que estaba con el lo detuvo **-yo podría ayudarte- **Kioma volteo y en su rostro se notaba el enojo _**-¿Ah si?, ¿sabes luchar? , sentí la fuerza de ese sujeto, puede ser peligroso para ti- **_Kioma trataba de sonar tranquilo **-Eso no me importa, quiero ayudar a Waleska- **Haku se escuchaba decidido, pero Kioma no quería arriesgar a nadie más. sin decir más, Kioma rápidamente le dio un golpe en el estómago a su compañero sin darle tiempo a que reaccionara, Haku puso sus manos en su abdomen y se inclinó al sentir que el oxígeno dejaba su cuerpo _**-Lo siento mucho, pero ya no debo perder más tiempo, y no quiero que alguien más salga herido- **_Desvío un poco la mirada mientras se disculpaba, y habiendo terminado de hablar, Kioma corrió hasta el departamento en cuál se hospedaba, le tomó 15 minutos llegar por mérito de sus propias piernas. Entró al edificio, fue a su habitación y sacó una caja negra algo Alargada y en su interior guardaba una Espada, la sacó del objeto y la sostuvo en sus manos _**-Esta es la mejor Katana que poseía mi padre, luego de tantas peleas y aún está como nueva... definitivamente será esta la que usaré- **_Acomodo la espada en su espalda y salió del departamento con rumbo al lugar que el hombre de traje extraño le dijo. Por fin Kioma llegó a su destino, había llegado antes que el tiempo estipulado _**-solía venir con mi padre a este lugar, estar aquí, me trae recuerdos- **_Se detuvo y esperó que su enemigo llegara, cosa que no tardó mucho en suceder, Frente a él apareció el sujeto **-¡Vaya! Eres puntual- **dijo en un tono de burla _**-Déjate de bromas, no estoy de humor... ¿donde está Waleska?- **_Dijo Kioma con un rostro serio. _**-Descuida, a ella la verás si me derrotas, esa es la única forma, pero, si fallas, ambos se despedirán de éste mundo- **_dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa _**-Ja, eso no pasará, antes de empezar dime: ¿Quien eres tú?, ¿como sabes mi nombre?- **_mientras hablaba Kioma el sujeto tomó una posición de Lucha **-Pongamoslo así: Soy un 'conocido' de tu padre. Me contrataron para encontrarte- **Al terminar el sujeto rápidamente se abalanzó contra Kioma dirigiendo el puño de su mano derecha a el rostro del castaño, mientras Kioma viendo lo que hacía el hombre apartó su cabeza de lugar inclinandola hacía su izquierda _**-¿Encontrarme? , ¿quien te contrató-**_ Kioma logró articular las interrogantes mientras de un impulso se alejaba del hombre que lo atacó **-Jejeje, buenos reflejos chico, ¿que tal eres en la espada?- **El hombre desenvainó la espada que cargaba en la cintura y se dirigió donde estaba Kioma teniendo como destino para su espada el pecho del joven. Los reflejos de Kioma funcionaban perfectamente y le permitieron sacar la espada de su funda, Usandola para desviar la espada rival con un golpe, pero el sujeto reaccionó dando una patada al abdomen de Kioma, logró impactar contra él con tanta fuerza que lo alejó _**-E-Eres fuerte, jejeje... no respondiste mi pregunta- **_ Se notaba un hilo carmesí bajando del labio de Kioma, quien aún así mostraba una sonrisa **-Pronto tendrás tu respuesta, no te desesperes- **el hombre se acercaba lentamente a Kioma _**-De acuerdo, acabaré contigo lo antes posible- **_Kioma tomó una postura de lucha diferente y corrió hacia el sujeto, Al verlo, el hombre apresuró el paso y levantó un poco su espada a la altura de su torso. Ambos chocaban sus espadas y reflectaban los golpes de éstas, En un momento el hombre que luchaba contra Kioma dirigió su ataque al cuello del joven, Kioma puso su espada horizontalmente frente a la enemiga, la cual se acercaba demasiado rápido, La punta de la espada rival chocó en el centro de la que usaba El joven para defenderse; Grietas eran visibles en la espada de Kioma y en fracción de segundos se quebró, dejando paso a la espada rival. A como pudo Kioma hizo lo posible por esquivarla, pero la espada dejó una línea de corte en el cuello de Kioma, por suerte para él no fue profunda. Distraído al ver la mejor espada de su padre rota, no vio el hombre cambiar su espada de mano para darle un golpe en rostro a Kioma, conectando el impacto hizo que el joven cayera lejos **\- ¿eso es todo? Sin un arma en tus manos será demasiado fácil acabar contigo- **El hombre sonrió viendo a Kioma en el suelo, mientras el joven quien luchó para no perder el conocimiento trataba de levantarse, pensando: _\- ¿como pudo romperla?... no podré ayudar a Waleska, ella morirá por culpa mia- _logró ponerse de pie y aunque trataba de verse serio, la preocupación se notaba en sus ojos. El hombre lo veía y le dieron ganas de reír **-Pensé que serías más fuerte, que pena desperdiciar mi tiempo contigo, siendo hijo de Kanzaki, que decepción... ¿Sabes? Me divertiré con la chica y luego la borraré de este mundo, o quizás, si me entretiene lo suficiente la guarde para mi- **El sujeto comenzó a acercarse a Kioma de nuevo y esta vez le daría el golpe final. Kioma sangrando de la herida en su cuello hizo un puño con ambas manos y vio al sujeto _**-No creas que estoy acabado, aún puedo usar mis manos- **_dio unos pasos al frente **-¡que bien!, aún quiero hacerte sufrir más- ** Rió el hombre al decir lo último y acto seguido apareció frente a Kioma _**-¡¿Qué...?!- **_La espada del sujeto había atravesado el abdomen de Kioma, el hombre sacó la espada del interior del joven y lo empujó para que cayera **-Tsk... No hiciste nada-**Levantó su espada el hombre y se preparó para terminar con Kioma _-Maldito tramposo- _ pensó Kioma, no podría moverse tan rápido como quisiera...

_Continuará...  
_

* * *

Suspenso CHAN CHAN CHAN Si quieren más un _reviews _seria muy bueno, les a hablado Anya, y que tengan buenas noches (Viva a Dross XD)


End file.
